Water, Earth and a Triforce
by AmHawk
Summary: Katara and Toph crashed into Hyrule for a reason, thanks to Teal the Fairy. Find out if the two girls will quit bickering for the rest of the journey.
1. Chapter 1

"Hold on, Katara!"  
It was Toph's voice, "Do you believe in such stuff, the triforce?"  
"It's only a legend, Toph," Katara added, "and if Kairi can go to different worlds, so can we."  
"We don't have a ship!" the blind girl replid.  
"Yet, but Donald left us these gummies."  
"How-"  
"Toph, their not that kind of gummies to chew, they're for building ships."  
Katara remembered what Donald told her how to build one.  
"Hyrule, here we come!" she added.  
Toph wondered if the ship is big enough for her and Katara. Katara halled her friend in the ship and pulled the lever. Good thing Donald taught her how to drive.  
Stars flew and the sound of the engens burning flames. Toph notised the ship was out of gas by feeling the ship's movement.  
"Does it required fule?" she asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
Katara noticed the fule was empty.  
Both girls went crashing down into another world, screaming.

They lyed there unconches, unable to move.  
"Oh, good job, geneus!" Toph scolded, "You broke your ship!"  
"Oh, and you say it's my fault? I didn't know I have to fill it!"  
"You rather-"  
A voice interupted.  
"If you two girls do nothing but bickering all the time, guess I won't be here around longer."  
"Teal, don't go!" added Toph.  
The green fairy faced the blind girl.  
"You should of reminded her to fill the ship," she offered.  
"You're right..."  
"Thanks, Teal," Katara added, "I have no idea what would of gone wrong.  
"Let's explore this place," replied Teal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katara looked to her left, then her right.  
"What is that place?" she asked herself.  
"This is Holodrum," answered Teal, "I'm sure we can find some service here."  
Katara gave Teal a nod. The green fairy flew to Toph.  
"Cheer up, Toph," she added, "Once we find the princess, we'll get out of here."  
Toph was in a bad mood, not able to speak. Teal start bobbing her on the nose.  
"Teal, quit it!" Toph yelled.  
"Honistly, you've been through this, have you?" the fairy asked.  
"I would of got-"  
Toph was cut off by the sound of the drums.  
"Must be a festable," added Katara.  
Teal got fustraited.  
"Katara, get back here!" she yelled, "Come on, Toph. After her!"  
"Why would I go after her?" Toph asked, "I'm blind."  
"Oh, silly me," replied the fairy.  
Teal went after her herself. Toph ddarted after her.  
"I changed my mind!" she called.

Teal and Toph found Katara at last.  
"There you are!" Teal called, "That crowed is big you know."  
"Look at her dance," said one person.  
"Yeah, she's amazing!" added another.  
"Who?" Toph asked.  
A boy saw Toph confused.  
"Why Din of course!" he answered.  
"Din?" Katara asked.  
The dancer saw the two girls and the green fairy standing still. They took off on Teal's comand.  
"What gives?" added Katara.  
"We're outsiders," answered Teal, "So that will be muddl- me-"  
"Meddling," added Toph.  
"Uh, yeah, meddling," Teal resumed, "and it's against the rules."  
"Hello, having trouble?" added a new voice.  
Both girls were amazed by the tone of the new comer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Katara saw the new comer coming to her, Teal and Toph.  
"My name is Zelda," she said, "I'm and princess of Hyrule."  
"I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."  
"My name is Teal, their gardian Fairy."  
"Toph of the Earth Kingdom."  
"Two girls from another world..." Zelda said in a soft tone, "That's what I pedicted to Impa in my dream. Two girls with different elements."  
"Got a problem with that?" Katara asked.  
"No, it's good news," added the princess, "You're fairy might know this legend."  
"Teal?"  
The green fairy nodded.  
"You're expecting me to guide these two? They bicker..."  
"Not when they work together," said the princess, "Those two came here for a reason. A boy by the name of Aang went with Link to find Din."  
Katara was surprised when she heard her friend's name.  
"Where did he go?" she asked.  
"Link wanded help and Aang escept it," answered Zelda, "from the help of the triforce."  
"The triforce?" Toph echoed.  
"Yes," Zelda added to the blind girl, "An ancent treasure, left behind by the three goddeses. Din is the goddes of power, also the oracle of seasons."  
"Oracle of seasons?" Katara asked.  
"Yes," Zelda told her.  
"Aang and this Link fellow must be here," Toph added.  
"Indeed," Zelda answered, "You two run along now."  
"Thank you, Zelda," Katara replied sweetly.  
"Let's find Link and Aang," Teal offered.  
The two girls dashed off into the woods.

(Aang's side)  
Aang followed Link up a road.  
"I'm so embarrased!" Link cried, "I'd held her delicate hand! I'm such a fool!"  
"Calm down, Link," Aang added.  
"Insolent fools!"  
"Oh, Sorry for blowing my top," Link called to the black armored soldiers.  
The soldiers started to attack.  
"Hey, he said sorry!" Aang yelled.  
"Yeah, I was in the middle of apologizing!" Link replied.

(Back to Katara's side)  
We should get back to Katara.  
"What's going on over there?" Teal asked, "is that Link?"  
Katara reconised a figure.  
"Aang!" she called.  
"Twinkle Toes!" Toph called.  
Aang turned around.  
"Katara, Toph?" he added,  
"Why are you stalling?" Link called, "Help me out!"  
"They're friend of mine," Aang replied.  
"Come on! I need a hand!" Link retorded.  
Aang helped Link out.  
One of the knoghts got Link and start to drain his life force.  
"Link!" Aang cried, "You get away from him you overgrown piece of tin!"  
Aang dodged at the knight with his airbending move. He got Aang too and drained his life force.  
"No, Aang!" Katara cried.  
"Get down!" Teal added, bobbing Katara on the head, "You too, Toph!"  
"Found the Oracle of seasons yet?"  
"Not yet."  
As soon the knoghts left, Katara darted to Aang. Teal and Toph followed her.  
"Link, Aang!" Katara cried.  
Both boys remained unconchence.  
"Wake up, Twincke Toes!" Toph added.  
"Need some accestance, girls?" called a voice.  
Katara looked behind her.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Din," the girl answered, "I'm the oracle of seasons. You're the two girls from earlier."  
"My name's Katara," Katara said calmly, "The boy next to Link is Aang."  
"I'm Teal, the fairy," Teal added.  
"I'm Toph," Toph replied, "Can you help us out, Din?"  
"I think I can," Din answered.  
She kneeled next to the boys and held them in her arms, calling to the spirets. Katara and Teal stood still.  
"Katara of the Water Tribe,"  
Katara knew who's voice it is.  
"Zelda?" she added.  
"Listen, you may not see me, but I can get contact you with your soal," Zelda said, "Aang had his life energy drained, but he'll be fine."  
"Gee, is that a releafe," Katara sighed.  
"Look on Link's left hand."  
Katara looked at it.  
"You and Toph of the Earth Kingdom can only hear me through your soals."  
"Something wrong?" Din asked.  
"Nothing really.." Katara answered, "Please, take Link and Aang in your care."  
"I will young one," Din replied, "Come with me."  
"Will they be okay?" Toph asked.  
"They'll be fine, sweety," Din answered, "Leave everything to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You worry too much, right?" asked Teal.  
"No, no, no," Toph scolded, "Will you leave me alone?"  
"Sorry, Din," Katara added, "Toph's in one of her bad moods. She'll calm down when she's ready."  
"I understand," Din replied, "for a hot head like her, she needs time."  
"No, Din. She's not that bad tempered," Katara retorded, "Eversince a Pichu by the name of Amber became such friends with her and build up her social skills. I can tell they faded away slowly."  
"And she can talk," added Teal.  
"Look, Din, he's waking up."  
Aang opened his eyes.  
"Katara...?"  
"Aang, you're awake!"  
Toph's anger faded quickly by Katara's voice.  
Her moods change fast, thought Teal.  
"Are you all right, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked Aang.  
"I'm fine, Toph," Aang answered, "Stop fussing over me, you and Katara both. It's Link I'm worried about."  
Aang stared at Teal.  
"What's with the fairy?" he asked.  
"She wanded to come with us," Toph answered, "Her name's Teal."  
Link started to wake up.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
Then Link panaced by all the people.  
"Calm down," Toph added, holding Link.  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
"I'm Toph," the blind girl answered sweetly.  
"But you're blind," Link added.  
"I know, I was born blind."  
Aang stood close to Link.  
"Don't worry," he said, "they're friends of mine."  
"Teal is our guardien," Katara added, "I'm sure she'll be helpful to us."

Zelda's vision appeard in front of Toph.  
"Even you're blind, Toph of the Earth Kingdom," Zelda said, "You were given a power to see in dreams and visions."  
"The triforce?" Toph asked.  
"Indeed," answered Zelda, "Good luck to you, and Katara of the Water Tribe."

First vision huh? Toph thought.  
"Toph!" Teal called, "Anyone home?"  
Toph shook off her daze.  
"Did you say something, Teal?" she asked.  
"You were dozing off!" the green fairy added, "You look pale as a ghost!"  
"Ghost?" Toph screamed.  
"Figure of speach!" Teal retorded.  
Katara ran into another lady.  
"I'm Impa, Zelda's gardian and caretaker," she said.  
Katara was impressed by her voice.  
"I see you've met Link, huh?" Impa added, "He's the chossen hero."  
Toph was still scilent, after her first vision. 


	5. Chapter 5

The girls heard Link talking in his dreams. Toph kind of walked in it to find out what was going on. She remembered that she could see in dreams as Zelda told her. She saw Link and his grandfather.  
"I'm sorry!" Link cried, "I'll try harder!"  
Toph stood still, watching him react as he was still as a rock.  
Guess Zelda didn't mention I could walk in dreams of others, Toph thought.  
Link woke up very uneasy.  
Toph got a power somehow, thought Katara.  
She looked at Teal with very sturn eyes.  
"What?" the green fairy screeched.  
"Toph has obtained a power somehow," Katara answered, "Do you know what it is?"  
"What are you talking about?" Teal asked.  
"Toph. Do you know what kind of power she got?"  
"Seeing in dreams and walk in them."  
"So that's it..."  
Katara found out when Toph walked in her dream.  
"Katara, you found out this power?" The blind girl asked.  
"Yes, and Teal told me," Katara answered, "I only got the power to walk in dreams of others."  
"I do that too, and I can see in dreams," Toph replied.  
"That's wonderful, Toph!"  
Katara was amazed how Toph could see in dreams.

The girls woke up when the wagon started to move.  
"Are we moving?" Toph asked.  
"Of course we are!" Teal answered, "We're going to a temple."  
"Which one?" Katara asked.  
"The Temple of seasons, you know Winter, Spring, Summer?"  
"I know what seasons are, Teal!"  
The wagon stopped and Link followed Din inside, and Aang followed him.  
"We should stay close," Teal added, "Who knows what kind of trouble they might get into?"  
The two girls stayed close. The temple was very nice. Katara watched as Din talks with Link and Aang.  
A winter chill ran up Toph's spine.  
"Brr, it's so cold!" she wailed.  
"Of course it's cold," Teal added, "It's a winter breeze!"  
Link's voice rang from the other room.  
"Who's haunting Din?"  
The girls darted into the room to see the action. A pitch of darkness flowed around them. Toph caught another vision.  
"Darkness has come,"  
Toph looked around.  
"Zelda?" she called.  
"I'm right here, Toph," Zelda answered, "You and Katara need to go in a seprate way from the boys. Listen to Teal."  
"Why should I, Zelda?" Toph asked, "Link and Aang might get hurt! We must stay with them."  
"Their protection is no importance to you," added Zelda, "It's your own and Katara's."  
"Zelda..."  
Toph's words faded as Zelda walked closer to her.  
"You can do it, Toph," she said, "Have some courage."  
Zelda faded out of Toph's sight.  
"Katara..."  
Her friend checked if she's okay.  
"Toph, what is it?" she asked.  
"Another vision," added Teal. 


	6. Chapter 6

Toph's third vision was bugging her. She shook her head trying to get rid of it.  
What's with these visions? she thought, wish I didn't have that power.  
Teal flew around the whole temple and saw the most shocking sight. A knight was fighting Link and Aang. Link was hurt and his weapon is broken. Aang tried to defend him.  
The green fairy came back to the two girls.  
"Teal, what is it?" Katara asked.  
"I got good news and bad news," the fairy answered.  
"What's the bad news?" asked Toph.  
"Link and Aang got defeated," The fairy added.  
"Then what's the good news?" Katara asked.  
"Din remained unharmed."  
"She's safe then?"  
"We're moving," Toph added, feeling the temple floor.  
The whole temple was spining. Teal felt dizzy, and so did the others, but the boys were nowhere to be found. The temple stopped spining.  
"Ow, my head..." Teal wailed, "Where are we?"  
Katara hopped to her feet and shook off her dizziness. All she saw was trees and wild grass.  
"I don't see Link or Aang anywhere," she said.  
"They disappeared," Teal answered, "Din saved their lives."  
Toph felt dizzy.  
"You had another vision, Toph?" Katara asked.  
Her friend nodded.  
"Their protection is no importance, phooey!"  
"What's that about?" Teal asked.  
"Nothing..." Toph answered uneasily.  
"Who's protection?"  
"Link and Aang's... Think Zelda's right?"  
"Yeah, she never lies. Is that in your vision?"  
"Yes..."  
Katara noticed that Toph had another vision. She was confused. Too many visions for one blind girl...  
"She'll need rest." Teal added.  
"Yeah, she had three visions in one day," Katara replied, "It must of got her dizzy. You're right, Teal. She needs rest."  
Teal used some sleeping powder on Toph to make her fall asleep.  
"She'll need a good rest," Katara said to Teal, while tucking Toph in with some sheets from the tops of the temple.  
"Are you sure borrowing those sheets is a good idea?" Teal asked.  
"Quit worrying, Teal. She'll be fine." Katara answered.

Toph started to wake up.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"You were here all day snoozing away," Teal answered, "After three visions, you must be tired."  
"Where is Katara?"  
"She went for a walk while you sleep. So I'm looking out for you."  
Toph felt something in her heart she felt two weeks ago.  
"Thank you, Teal," she said sweetly.  
Her moods do change quick, thought Teal, She's acting so sweet. Good thing she has a heart.  
Toph closed her eyes and went back to sleep, smiling. Teal's wings glowed a bright green.  
Katara came back with news.  
"There's a witch here!" she screeched.  
Teal used some magic to lift Toph.  
"She's heavy!" she complained, "You carry her!"  
Katara got Toph in her arms. The blind girl didn't open an eye. They dashed into the bushes.  
"Hey you!" a voice called.  
Teal fluttered closer.  
"Who's there?" she called.  
"You three could use some shelter," said the stranger.  
"Who are you?" Teal asked.  
"Maple's the name," the new comer answered, "Why are you here?"  
"A storm brought us, that's why," added Teal.  
"Storm..."  
"Yeah, a storm. It was horrable."  
Katara shook her head.  
"Look, Maple," she said, "We're only passing through.  
Maple looked at the blind girl snoozing in gold cloth from the temple. Toph opened one eye. She didn't say anything and closed her eye.  
"Hey!" Maple added, "How can you notice me when you only opened your eye, huh?"  
Toph's eyes opened fast.  
"Does anyone know?" she said, "I'm blind!"  
"Blind?" Maple asked.  
"Yes," Toph answered.  
Katara gave Maple a glare.  
"Don't get her achitated," she said, "She was resting after a few visions." 


	7. Chapter 7

"You're blind, huh?" Maple asked.  
"Yeah, I was born blind," Toph answered, "Have you seen someone blind before, Witchy Rich?"  
"Can't say I have," Maple replied.  
Teal fluttered around Maple.  
"Scram you green insect!" she scolded.  
"Hey!" Katara yelled, "Teal's delicate. Don't swat at her!"  
"Watch it, Maple!" Teal scolded.  
Katara brushed the dust off Teal's wings.  
"Have you got any idea how to treat guests?" she asked.  
"Let's get out of here!" added Teal.  
"Hold on!" Maple called, "I didn't mean any of this. Don't suppose you three can help me find the rod of seasons?"  
"Come closer," Toph said quietly.  
Maple direted her ear hear Toph.  
"I DON"T MAKE DEALS WITH WITCHES!" Toph yelled in her ear.  
Maple's ear drums rang and grew dizzy.  
"Toph, what was that for?" asked Teal, "She's pleasent now."  
"Like I care," Toph scolded.  
"Calm down, she doesn't deserve that."  
Toph changed her mood quickly.  
"Sorry," she said at last to Maple.  
"I knew the blind sweety like you would change her mind," Maple added patting Toph on the head.  
"Hey, don't get your hopes up," Toph replied, removing Maple's hand off her head.  
"Now about the rod of seasons?" Maple said sweetly.  
She guided Toph's finger tips to feel what a rod is like.  
"I don't need any guidence," Toph added, "I know most rods are round. You don't need to guide my hand. I see differenly like you do."  
"What exactly are you talking about, deary?" Maple asked.  
"Seeing with my feet, of course," Toph answered, "You might not understand how..."  
Teal fluttered closer to Katara.  
"I don't think we can trust her..." she mumbled.  
The rod of Seasons... Katara thought.  
She turned to Maple.  
"How do we find this rod?" she asked.  
"Somewhere deep in this woods," Maple answered.  
"Ow!"  
"That sounded like Toph," Teal added, "She must of found something."  
The treo darted where Toph was standing.  
"Your blind friend found it!" Maple added.  
"Found what?" Toph asked.  
"Don't you get it?" Teal said, "You found the Rod of Seasons!"  
"So that's the Rod of Seasons..." Toph mumbled, holding the rod in her hand.  
"I'll take that," Maple said.  
She swiped the rod out of Toph's grip and hopped on her broom.  
"Hey!" Toph scolded.  
"We made a deal, Blindy," Maple teased, "Right?"  
She took off.  
"Ohh that double crossing no good dirty rotten yellow bellied witch!" yelled Teal turning darkish green.  
"What?" Katara asked.  
"Don't you get it?" Teal scolded, "She wanted to claim the rod to control the seasons! We've been flim=flamed! Toph, you're right."  
"Right about what?" Toph sked.  
"We don't make deals with witches," Teal answered. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Unbelieveable, you let her have the rod, didn't you, Toph?" Teal asked.  
"It's not my fault!" Toph scolded.  
"Now we have to get it back from her," Teal growled.  
"Hey, Time out!" Katara yelled, "We made a mistake. I think we can trick her with some bending."  
"Don't tell me-"  
"Yes, Teal. Bloodbending."  
"Using her as a puppet? Oh, you're sneaky, Katara."  
Teal feels if Katara could use Maple as a puppet.

Teal chased Maple to Katara's area of the woods.  
"Scram you green insect!" Maple yelled.  
"Hold it!" Katara yelled.  
She used Maple as a puppet.  
"What the broomsticks...!" Maple added.  
"Make her tap dance!" called Teal.  
Katara made Maple's feet dance.  
"Not let's turn on the heat," Teal added.  
Katara made Maple's feet dance near poison ivy.  
"Oh no, not the ivy!" wailed Maple.  
"Let her take her seat," Toph called.  
Katara made Maple sit in the ivy. Maple screamed and started to itch. The rod flew out of her hands and Teal caught it.  
"Yes! We got it!" Katara called, "While she's itching, let's find the boys."  
Toph and Teal both nodded and followed Katara. The rod is safe in their hands. 


	9. Chapter 9

"That was a good one!" added Teal, "Now let's find the boys!"  
Katara was very worried about Aang and wanted to get home as soon as possible. Toph couldn't wait to see Sokka once she gets home.(She's blind) Katara felt the wind in her hair as she ran through the woods.  
"Hey!"  
Katara holted on her feet.  
"What's going on?" Teal added.  
"Link, give him a right!" Katara reconized that voice.  
"It's Aang," she said, "They must be here!"  
"Katara?" Aang's voice rang.  
"Twinkle Toes!" Toph called.  
"Toph?"  
Teal's wings glowed bright green.  
"You two still here?" Aang asked.  
"What's going on here?" Teal asked.  
"Link is winning a boxing match!" Aang called.  
"Take that!"  
Katara was ammused by the moves.  
TOph felt dizzy.  
"Not again..." she wailed.  
Teal looked at her.  
"Here we go again.." she added, "Katara!"  
Her friend came darting to the fairy.  
"That is it, Teal, another vision?" Katara asked.  
"I'm afraid so," the fairy answered, "Toph felt very dizzy this time."  
Toph fainted on soft grass, unable to move.  
"No... more... visions...Zelda..." she wailed softly.  
"On no..." Katara added, "We got to get back to Zelda so she could help Toph!"  
"Katara, no," Toph whispered, "She came to me just now. I'll be fine, really."  
"No you're not!" Teal solded, "We're taking you to her!"  
Katara picked up her friend and ran to a near by castle with Teal. Aang was worried, a little.  
"Link, Ricky, what's taking you two so long?" he called, "We got to follow the girls!"  
"Give me time!" Ricky called back.  
"Gee, you're a slow kangaroo!" Aang scolded.  
"He's not slow!" Link called, "Get in!"  
Link grabbed Aang and pulled him in Ricky's pouch.  
"What is this, a free classrode?" Aang asked.  
"No," Link answered, "It's kangaroo traveling. Bouncing up and down. It's like a pogo stick."  
Aang felt a little queesy.

Meanwhile, Katara caried Toph to the castle where Zelda is.  
"Oh, my," Zelda added,"Guess I gave this girl too many visions..."  
"Yeah, you did," Katara reasured, "Can you help her?"  
"I can..."  
Zelda held one of Toph's hands and began to heal the blind girl's dizziness. Toph opened her sightless eyes.  
"Katara...?" she whispered, "What happened?"  
Teal fluttered to her, bobbing her nose.  
Katara didn't want to look at her friend. She felt very sad.  
"Katara, chee up," added Teal.  
Toph got on her feet and heard her friend crying.  
"Sometimes, sorrow is a key of unlocking a good friendship," Zelda said.  
Toph nodded and walked over to her friend,listing to her crying. She wrapped her arms around her friend. Katara stopped crying for a bit.  
"I'm fine, Katara," Toph said, "Stop crying and fussing over me, please."  
Katara's heart pounded softly as she heard Toph's voice, so calm it is.  
"That's what I call a happy union," sobbed Teal. 


	10. Chapter 10

Katara felt her friends's arms hugging her. Her heart ached. She remembered her mom how she careed for her and Sokka whe she was little. Memories flowed in Katara'smind, the day she found Aang in an ice burg, her first quarl with Toph, how she earned Zuko's trust.  
"She's quite caring too," Teal said to Zelda.  
Toph nodded slowly.  
Guess she has to limit the visions, she thought.  
Katara had a word with Zelda afterwords. Toph was free from dizziness now. She knew some visions have their limits. Then something got in Katara's mind. A memory about Aang, how sweet he is. That memory filled her heart with joy and love.  
"Katara?" Teal asked, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Katara answered the green fairy.  
"Someone in your mind right now?"Teal asked.  
Now the green fairy is cerious about Katara's memories about Aang.  
"Look, Teal, I do love him," Katara added, "My memories and his are connected."  
"Wait a minute!" Toph called, "I got this figured out!"  
"What?" Teal called back.  
"Douting on my visions made me dizzy."  
Then Toph heard a melody. It sounded so sweet. Katara heard it too. It reminded her of her mother. Zelda did as well. Also Teal.  
"That is the Song of Healing," Zelda said, "Each time you listen to it, some wounds, sadness or dizziness will heal."  
"Sounded beautiful," added Toph, "It almost made me cry."  
"It reminded me of my Mom," Katara replied.  
"The Song of Healing will play at its time," Zelda said calmly.  
"Thanks, I feel much better after hearing such a sweet melody!" added Toph.  
"That's good," Katara repied, "Come on, let's find the boys and return the rod to Din."  
"I shall come as well," Zelda called.  
"Oh, no," Teal said, "You better stay here."  
"Link is out there and love will find a way," Zelda replied.  
Love will find a way. Katara was surprized when Zelda said that. Love does find a way.  
I know it does, she thought.  
So there is four of them, off to the boys. 


	11. Chapter 11

Crazy fairy...  
Katara's thoughts were on Aang right now. As she darted into the woods, she saw kangaroo tracks.  
"Look!" Teal called.  
"I know already!" Katara yelled.  
Toph looked confused at the moment when Teal starts to act smart. Zelda stood scilently.  
"I say, follow the tracks!" Katara added.  
The other three followed her, but can't catch up with Katara's fast speed.  
"Katara, I can't run this fast!" Toph called.  
"Slow down!" Teal called.  
"Slowpokes!" Katara teased, "Keep up!"  
"Now you're pushing it!" Toph scolded.  
She used her bending to catch up with Katara. She seemed very angry.  
"Hey, that's cheating!" Teal called.  
"There's no rule about that during racing," Zelda said,catching her breath.  
Toph pounced on Katara with a good jump.  
"Oh jeez, here we go again..." Teal groned.  
"Take a joke!" Katara added.  
"I told you I can't run this fast," Toph scolded, "You-"  
"All right, knock it off!" Zelda called.  
Both girls freezed.  
"Bickering won't get us anywhere fast," Zelda said, "Try to consitrate on our mission."  
"Oh," Toph added, "sorry."  
"It's fine," Katara replied, "Now can you get off of me?"  
Teal saw more teacks.  
"This way! This way!" she called.  
"Don't have to tellus twice," Toph yelled. 


	12. Chapter 12

Aang, Link and Ricky continued on with the trail. With notise, Link found dry plants.  
Aang examed the plants.  
"No rain came here," he said.

Meanwhile, Teal fluttered to the nearest spot to rest. Maple was close by.  
"Hey, you!" she called.  
"Oh, good grief!" added Teal, "It's that witch again!"  
"No one won't fool me this time!" Toph taunted.  
"Don't you ever give up?" Katara yelled.  
"I don't think so," Maple said, "Give me the rod. Very delicit in your hands."  
"You can't trick us!" Toph scolded, "You're not getting this rod! No way, no how!"  
"You leave me no choise," the witch said, "but to take the three of you all together. As for the fairy will be put in a lamp cage."  
Maple grabed Teal and through in an empty lamp case.  
"Let me out!" Teal screamed, "Who do you think I am, Tinkerbell?"  
"Let her go!" Katara yelled, "This isn't Neverland!"  
"This is nuts..." Zelda added.  
"I'm alone in an area of wierdos..." Toph mummbled.  
"It's off to the temple for you," Maple said.  
"You can't do that!" Zelda scolded, "It's forbiden to kiddnap a princess!"  
"Scilence!" Maple added, "Not in witch school."  
She poofed the four girls into the temple.

Not too far away, Aang heard Katara calling for help.  
"Aang, it's the Temple of Seasons!" added Link.  
"Katara's in there!" Aang said, "We got to get there!"  
Link listened.  
"And Zelda too!" he added.

"This is just great," Katara grummbled, "Caged again!"  
"Again?" Zelda asked, "You mean you've been caged twice?"  
"Yes," Katara answered, "Me and Toph did a scam a long time ago. It was my fault."  
Toph didn't pay attencen.  
"What about Teal?" she asked, "We've got to rescue Teal!"  
"Let Maple have her fun with her," Katara said, "That fairy's a pain."  
"How will we get back to our world?" Toph asked, "We need her!"  
"She's right," Zelda added, "She's your guardian. We need to rescue your guardian."

"Truspasers!" Maple added, "I'll fix them!"  
"Look out!" Aang called.  
"You two fight, I'll look for the girls," added Ricky.  
"And now..." Maple said.  
"Stop that!" Teal yelled through thr glass.  
"Shut up!" Mapled scolded, "Can't you see I'm busy!"  
Link looked at the green fairy.  
"TEAL!" he added, "She has Teal!"  
"I'll get her," Aang offered.  
Ricky hopped to the girls. Toph felt his vibrations and darted to him.  
"Can you get us out?" she asked, "We would be most greatfull."  
"Sure, miss," Ricky answered, "You're blind for a girl this pretty."  
"Nevermind that!" Toph added, "Get us out, Hoppity!"  
"Name's Ricky..." Ricky mummbled, "and do stand back."  
He used a tornado punch and the caged shattered.  
"Now then," added Katara, "Where's Teal?"  
"The green fairy?" Ricky asked.  
"Yes, her!"  
"She's in trouble, in a lamp case..." 


	13. Chapter 13

Ricky guided the girls out of the way. Aang spotted his friends and the princess.  
"Toph, Katara, Your Highness!" he called, "You're okay!"  
"What about Teal, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.  
"Oh yeah!"  
Aang grabbed the lamp case from Maple's hand. Maple used magic and called an error.  
"Where's the Rod of Seasons?" Link asked.  
"I have it," Katara answered.  
She gave Link the rod.  
"I'll go with you," Maple said.  
"No way!" Katara yelled.  
"Look, she turned over a new feather," Toph said, "Give her a chance."  
"Hey, are you forgetting something?" Teal called.  
Toph darted to the lamp case.  
"It's locked!" Teal added.  
"Don't worry, I got it," Toph said.  
She used her braclit to bend and made a key and unloked the case. Teal flew out once Toph opened the case.  
"Freedom at last!" added Teal.  
"What are friends for?" Toph said sweetly.  
Teal fluttered and landed on Toph's nose. It tickled a little.  
"Let's not forget Din," Zelda said.  
So the trail continues to the tower.  
Katara saw a path near a tree. Teal flew off to find where to go. Toph was surprized how the fairy tries to get on her good side. Katara thanked the boys for rescuing their fairy. Now they have to split up again, which is hard for Katara. Zelda understood her and tries to comfort her.  
"We'll never get far if she mops like that," Teal whispered in Toph's ear.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Toph whispered back.  
The path continued as the girls walked. Teal flew to comfort Katara as well, but Toph kept telling her to quit worrying about her. To Teal, she has a right to worry.  
"Try to worry about yourself, Teal," Toph added.  
Teal didn't reply. She knew something that she couldn't talk about with anyone else. She remembered her brother, Turquise. They use to fly around having fun until Turquise was kiddnapped. And that's when she came to Toph and Katara.  
"Something wrong, Teal?" Toph asked.  
"Nothing," the fairy answered.  
Now Toph is worried about Teal.  
She's lying. Something must be up... she thought.  
Katara saw the worried fairy fluttering ferther away. The thought of Aang faded. She padded closer to Toph while Zelda came closer to the two.  
"Something is wrong, Katara," Toph whispered, "Teal sounds depressed. I don't know why."  
"With her flying away from our sute," Katara added, "Something must be up." 


End file.
